


你们根本不在同一频道上

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	你们根本不在同一频道上

【“他不得不接受。”

“为什么？”

“因为他付不起违约金。”】

现在已经是凌晨一点钟了，孙翔躺在床上辗转反侧，一闭上眼，耳边就是嘉世经理的声音。

原来他这么穷啊。

孙翔拽着被子又转了一个身，掀开眼帘就看到了放在床头柜上的手机。盯了十几秒，孙翔伸长了胳膊把手机握进了手里。

点开职业选手群，孙翔一眼就在列表里找到了那个人。指尖在'加好友'的上方犹豫了半天，经理的话又在耳边盘旋了一个来回。终于，孙翔再也不犹豫，摁了下去。

接下来是漫长的等待时间，孙翔紧张兮兮地盯着手机界面，一分钟、两分钟......没有回应。孙翔懊恼地用手背盖住眼睛，他怎么会同意加自己好友呢，自己才刚刚抢了他的账号卡啊。

随着时间的推移，心一点点下沉。

就在孙翔想要放弃，打算把手机重新放回床头柜上时，手机突然震动了一下。孙翔罕见的手抖了起来，没拿稳的手机啪嗒一声砸在了脸上，砸得他鼻子通红。他慌张地都来不及揉一揉，就快速地从脸上捡起了手机。

同意了！

孙翔激动地从床上弹了起来。

伴随着同意添加好友一起发过来的，还有一条消息，一个简短的“？”。

孙翔向来是想到什么说什么，做事只随心不过脑，手指飞快地在键盘上跳动：“你支付宝账号多少？”

手机另一头的叶修，含在嘴里的一口水差点全喷在了屏幕上，这孙翔该不会是觉得抢了他的账号卡，心里过意不去吧？

叶修好笑地发过去一个半调侃的回复：“干嘛？你想包养我啊。”

看到包养这两个字，孙翔的脸腾地红了。

包.......包养？这人脑子里在想什么啊。

但仔细一想，他的初衷可不就是给叶修打钱，让他的生活可以不那么拮据吗？包养的话，每个月给他固定一笔钱岂不是正合他的心意。

一旦想通，孙翔立即在输入栏敲下“是”，发送了过去。

这条消息发出去后，孙翔等了很久很久都没有等到回复。他有些急了，叶修该不会是怀疑他的支付能力吧，他急忙又补了一条消息过去：“一个月100万够不够。”

叶修自从看到孙翔发过来的“是”，就心里五味杂陈，手指在键盘上移来移去，半天都敲不出一个字母。难道孙翔并不是因为拿了一叶之秋感到愧疚，是真的想包养他？连价格都算好了，一个月100万，这价格怕是包个二流明星妞都够了吧。

叶修想了想，还是得约个时间和孙翔好好掰扯清楚，坚决不能让这么好的一个苗子在私生活上走向歪路。

斟酌再三，叶修慎重地给孙翔发去了消息。

另一边，等了半天，孙翔终于收到了回复：“明天晚上八点钟，盛华宾馆。”

孙翔茫然地盯着宾馆两个字，半天回不过神。他只是想给叶修打钱啊，去宾馆干嘛。想了半天，孙翔突然脸涨得通红。

“操，骚货。”

孙翔把脸埋进被子里骂出了声。叶修该不会因为他要包养他，所以打算用屁股报答他吧。想着想着，孙翔就想到了今晚叶修离开时的背影。

脖颈后侧白皙的皮肤，直挺挺的背，凹得恰到好处的腰线，还有被裤子包裹住的浑圆屁股。孙翔咽了一口口水，下腹有了热意。那......那既然叶修打算这样报答他，他也不介意再多给叶修一点钱，就当是小费。

第二天，孙翔临出门前反复确认自己所有的东西都带齐了，信用卡、储蓄卡、购物卡......一张张整齐地码好排在钱包里，再掏了掏口袋，三包避孕套，应该够了。

准备好了一切，孙翔才走出家门。

到了盛华宾馆，孙翔径直走到前台：“你好，请问这里有一位姓叶的先生订了房间吗？”

前台的服务员在电脑上查询完后，递给了孙翔一张房卡，上面写着1206。

孙翔怀揣着忐忑不安以及莫名其妙的激动，刷开1206的门，房间里叶修已经坐在了床沿上，头顶的灯是黄澄澄的，给叶修蒙上了一层暧昧的色彩。

看着孙翔慢吞吞地走进来，叶修本来打好的腹稿全都不翼而飞。这实在是一件难以启齿的事情，让叶修不知道从何开口。究竟怎么才能在让这个后辈走回正轨的同时，又不伤害他的自尊心？叶修脑袋里一团乱麻。

刚进门的孙翔和叶修一样脑袋里一团乱麻，说实话别说和男生了，他连和女生都没做过，活脱脱一个处男。做爱一般是个什么流程，孙翔还真不知道。但看着叶修难以言喻的表情，他突然胸腔里就充满了勇气，自己比叶修年轻，应该更主动一些才对。

这样想着，孙翔给自己壮足了胆，大跨步走到床边把叶修压倒在了床上，拽着叶修的衣领往两边用力一扯，直接把叶修的衣服从中间撕破了。

叶修瞠目结舌，大脑都停止了运转。孙翔高大的身影从正面压来，遮住了灯光，投给他一片阴影。孙翔竟然这么迫不及待吗，连劝导的机会都不给他？

直到孙翔把叶修扒个精光，又把自己扒个精光，叶修才回过神：“等一下！”

看着浑身赤裸无措地躺在床上的叶修，孙翔的阴茎早就兴冲冲地竖起来了，他有些不耐烦：“套子我买好了，会带的。”

“不是。”这都是什么跟什么啊，叶修听着避孕套三个字，觉得脑子里的弦随时都要崩断。

这下轮到孙翔惊愕了：“你喜欢不带套，直接内射？这么骚的吗？”

啪——叶修脑子里的弦彻底崩了，他撑起身体：“孙翔啊，我不能跟你......上床，这......”

“100万不够？”孙翔皱着眉打断了叶修的话，叶修这是看他鸡巴都硬起来了箭在弦上不得不发，准备开始坐地起价了？不过毕竟是斗神，贵一点，他能理解，而且他也早有准备。

孙翔爬下床，从地上捡起外套掏出钱包，把一张张银行卡拿出来，放在了叶修的大腿上：“这是工资卡，这是奖金卡，这是......”

这个后辈是铁了心要跟他上床了？

叶修看着那一张张银行卡嘴里发苦。他是真的不知道孙翔为什么这么想跟他上床，要不就跟他做一次？也许就是小孩子好奇心旺盛，吃到一次兴许就厌了，反而不用他的引导就能自己走回正轨。

想到了这一层后，叶修把银行卡全部划到一边，主动往后坐了坐，给孙翔腾了些位置：“润滑剂准备了没有。”

果然，一开始的抗拒还是嫌钱少啊，孙翔心里一阵不快活，又转念一想，这样也好，叶修为了钱愿意卖屁股的话，那他就能一直用钱买到叶修的屁股了。

孙翔一边想，一边掏出两瓶润滑剂，打开其中一瓶倒在中指上，扶着叶修弯折的膝盖就照着闭合的穴嘴捅了进去。

手法粗暴，直男式扩张法。

叶修疼得嘶了一声，拍开了孙翔的手，拿过剩下的那瓶润滑剂：“你一边坐着自己玩一会，我自己来。”

孙翔郁闷地看着叶修把润滑剂倒满了整只手，自己的技术就那么差吗？还有什么叫'自己玩一会'，叶修是让自己先撸会管？这服务态度也太差了吧，他要给他扣钱。

叶修把两条腿又打开了一些，深吸一口气，把中指的指尖浅浅地探进穴口，探进去一些再抽出来，下一次进入的长度又比上一次深一些，就这样来来回回，直到粉红的穴嘴渐渐把整根手指都吃了进去。

孙翔看得目不转睛，胯下的那根棒子涨得通红。心里醋坛子翻了一地，叶修怎么这么熟练，他该不会有好多个干爹吧。可要是叶修早就被包养了，怎么会连违约金都支付不起。孙翔的脑子在这里打结，半天理不出个头绪。

到最后他干脆放弃，把全部心思一半放在自己的欲望上，另一半放在叶修的后穴上。

“还没好啊。”孙翔忍不住催促。

叶修已经探进去了两根手指，两根指头在穴嘴里进进出出，把媚肉带进带出，多余的润滑液从穴口流了出来把叶修的下半身搞得黏糊糊的。从孙翔的角度望过去，就是水光淋漓的一片，看得他眼馋的要命。

叶修的指间在肠壁上又碾了一遍，让自己的甬道足够兴奋，这才抱着膝盖朝孙翔打开：“可以了。”

孙翔早就迫不及待了，雄赳赳气昂昂地就想冲进去。

叶修其实没有过几次做爱经历，下面那张嘴用的次数也不多，顶多就是自己用按摩棒爽一下，大多数时候还是靠摆弄前面自渎的，所以叶修的后穴相当紧致。

孙翔的龟头刚进去，就觉得箍得他不舒服，再看看叶修的小粉嘴被他撑得肿胀发红，每个褶皱都张开了，好像再多撑开一点就会撕裂一样。再去看叶修的脸，咬着唇脸色苍白，雾气已经爬满了眸子，一副痛极的模样。

孙翔的小心脏疼得瑟缩了一下，往后退了一步，把欲望抽了出来：“算了吧，钱直接给你，我不做了。”

叶修不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，这个二货脑子里到底在想什么，润滑液都涂了，龟头都进来了，他也兴奋起来了，孙翔居然说不做了？！

什么叫“我就蹭蹭不进去”，这句话叶修今天算是见识了。

叶修有些生气，他都牺牲这么大了，这个误入歧途的小屁孩怎么还这么不懂事？想起一出是一出，他以为地球没了他就不转了吗？

叶修一把抓住孙翔的阴茎，捏得紧紧的：“回来，躺下去。”

大宝贝被叶修牢牢地抓在手里，孙翔一动也不敢动，乖乖地按照叶修的要求，仰面躺在了床上，琢磨半天也不知道叶修想干嘛。

叶修跨坐在孙翔的腰上，后穴里滴答出的液体把孙翔的腹肌都弄得湿淋淋的。孙翔的阳具还被叶修紧紧地抓在手里，嫩软的掌心包裹着柱身，本就胀红了的肉棒正在朝着紫红色发展。

叶修稍稍提起了胯，调整了一下姿势，确保孙翔的前端对准了自己的后穴，闭着眼一屁股坐了下去。

滚烫的肉棒被比掌心更嫩软的一圈肉包裹了起来，孙翔被夹得精神恍惚。眯起了眼，努力想把现在的叶修看得更清楚，叶修的颈项高高扬起，下巴的弧线与纤细的脖子拉成一条直线，在这条直线上有一个小小的凸起，是喉结的位置。

孙翔舔了舔嘴唇，想咬。

一下子被塞得满满的，叶修的腰都软了，感觉腹部都被顶出了一个小鼓包。可是一想到孙翔刚开始扩张的粗暴动作，不把每一步讲仔细了，叶修很担心孙翔乱插一通，到最后倒霉的还是自己。

叶修只能努力地再次提起胯，把孙翔的阴茎滑出去一些，再扭着屁股坐下去，每一次都轻微地调整角度。直到有一次坐下去时，他尖叫一声直接趴在了孙翔的胸膛上，好半天才颤着声：“感受到了吗？那......那一点，就对着那里，嗯......摩擦......”

这回不用叶修说孙翔也知道了，在龟头碾过那一处时，叶修的屁眼紧得都快把他的鸡巴夹断在里面了。爽得他别说精液了，差点连尿都被夹了出来。

经过刚才那一下，叶修现在是彻底软成了一滩水，再也没有力气自食其力了。孙翔抱着叶修翻了个身，将两人的体位进行调换，把叶修重新压在了身下。

屏住呼吸，孙翔对着叶修着重强调的那一点捅了过去。每捅一下，湿软的肠壁就讨好地挤压上来，孙翔为了把持住精关，忍得汗流浃背，额头上的汗水不断滚落在床单上。

妈的，真的太紧了，水还他妈这么多。说什么男人是泥做的，放屁！叶修明明就是水做的。

被一遍遍贯穿的叶修都要疯了，他跟孙翔强调前列腺的位置，也不是让他对准那里发起持久战的啊。前列腺已经被肏得酸软无比，每顶一下，叶修就是一次不自觉的抽搐。

“唔......换......呼......啊......换个地方......不要......那里，别......别捅了......”叶修的一句话被孙翔撞得碎裂成了七、八瓣。

孙翔很不满意，说肏那里的也是你，说不肏的也是你，怎么跟女人一样善变？难道就因为下面的水跟女人一样多，所以叶修比女人还善变？明明每次肏那个小凸起，都会把屁股抖得跟筛子一样，还说什么不要，口是心非。

叶修说不，孙翔就偏要。他反而用了更大的力气操持着阳具朝叶修的前列腺进攻。

孙翔一边挺动着腰，一边喘着粗气问：“你以前有没有过干爹？”

叶修被撞得都快喘不过气了，哪有力气回答孙翔的话。

孙翔半天等不到答案，还以为叶修心虚了，表情可怕了起来，那抽插的气势像是要把叶修下面的洞直接捅穿：“几个？”

叶修欲哭无泪：“......没......没有，哪来的干爹......啊！”

最后一个字因为孙翔的动作被活活地从陈述语气撞成了尖叫。

得到了答案的孙翔居然比刚才还要用力，眼里全是按捺不住的兴奋：“那我是你的第一个干爹！”

“好好好，你是。”叶修趁着孙翔把阴茎抽出去的空档，急促地吐出了五个字，希望能让发疯的孙翔冷静下来。

被叶修亲自承认了’第一个干爹‘这个尊贵的身份，孙翔哪里还有理智可言，跟打了鸡血似的，把全身的力气都用在了耸动阴茎上。

卖力地撞击叶修的臂肉，发出一声声脆响。

叶修都要哭出来了，整个下半身，从小穴到会阴再到屁股甚至是大腿根，没有一处不疼。硕大的龟头又一次蛮横地朝着他的前列腺冲去，叶修一个剧烈的抽搐后，蜷着脚趾射了出来。

后穴与此同时也收到了最紧，孙翔被吸得和叶修同时攀上了巅峰。

叶修刚刚发泄过一次，疲惫地瘫在床上不想动弹。孙翔年少气盛，又是初尝禁果，一次哪里满足得了他。

埋在叶修体内歇息的阳具，不到三分钟就被高潮后蠕动的肠肉刺激得又硬了起来。

感受到体内蛰伏的家伙又在一点点胀大，叶修不得不哑着嗓子：“出去，够了。”

刚高潮完的叶修眼睛红红的，还带着潋滟的光泽，身上因为情动到处都是粉粉的一片，两腿还保持着操射前的大开姿势。

孙翔看着这样的叶修，哪里还收的住。

“给你加钱，再来一次。”孙翔不由分说地又扛起了叶修无力的大腿，腰又挺动了起来。

叶修咬牙切齿地看着身上的孙翔：“我给你钱！你给我滚下去！”


End file.
